dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter vs Esdeath
Winter vs Esdeath is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-first DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 1! RWBY vs Akame Ga Kill! In most armies, you're expected to be thrust into the heat of battle. But with these two, you are dealing with the unforgiving cold. Which cryokinetic militant wins the war? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A vicious war had raged on as Esdeath's empire had clashed with the Atlesian army. For months, it seemed Atlas would be forced to retreat, but recently they had pressed on and deep into Esdeath's territory. She knew her days were few until they found her, so she prepared herself relentlessly for the occasion. Sure enough, one day a fleet of airships had entered the airspace and several troops had stormed the HQ. Esdeath stood her ground, destroying whatever solider she could reach, until a commanding voice shouted at her from across the corridor. "GENERAL ESDEATH!" Winter cried out, pointing a sword to her foe. "In the name of the Atlas army, I must demand you surrender." Esdeath sneered at the remark. "Why would I surrender? The battle may be lost, but we'll win the war!" she then made her way towards Winter, who didn't back down either. "You are fairly warned. If I have to take your life to save millions more, that's an exchange I'll take." Here we go! ''' The pair clashed blades with quick cleaves and cross cuts. Esdeath exerted her speed dominance, dashing to the side of Winter and kicking the Schnee in the ribs. She then kicked her in the knees before bringing her blade down towards her head. Winter blocked, holding firm. She then used a summon, creating a replica of an Ursa. Esdeath turned to see what had appeared, and was clattered by a swatting blow from the Grimm. Winter then got to her feet and butted Esdeath with the handle of her sword. Winter then rushed Esdeath, striking high slashes at her adversary. Esdeath blocked them, backing up to a wall, before summoning an icy barrier coming in from the side of Winter. This caught the operative off guard, and clattered her into a wall. Esdeath then summoned a storm of ice shards, throwing them Winter's way. Winter then summoned a flock of miniature Nevermore, which flew into the swarm of shards. The attacks cancelled each other, but Winter was already closing the gap, slashing Esdeath in the thigh before kicking the general out of the nearby window. Before hitting the floor, Esdeath summoned several ice platforms beneath her to help break her fall. She landed on the ground, looking up to catch Winter as she pursued. Winter had used her glyphs to guarantee her safe landing to the floor below. "You're just relentless, aren't you?" Esdeath scoffed, punching Winter in the face. This slowed her down, and allowed Esdeath some time to mount a comeback. She summoned a barrier behind Winter before creating a smaller one behind herself. She then threw that one into Winter, essentially punching her through the wall. Winter landed hard, struggling to stand from the punishment. Esdeath rushed in for a decapitating blow, but Winter quickly summoned a Griffon. The ice Grimm took off, pulling Esdeath high into the air. Winter then used more glyphs to wall bounce after her, slashing at the general, who had just stabbed Winter's Griffon through the face. The pair then got into a grapple midair, which saw them both slam to the ground from a long, long way up. As the pair staggered to their feet, Esdeath summoned a sheet of shards, which rained down on Winter. Realising her aura would be in trouble, she summoned two Ursa Grimm that soaked up some of the damage. However, Winter hadn't counted on Esdeath leaping overhead and kicking her in the chest. Winter went for a stab, but Esdeath grabbed and twisted her arm, releasing her grip on her weapon. Esdeath then unleashed several kicks and punches on Winter, battering the Atlesian against an ice wall. Winter stood her ground though, trading blows with Esdeath. This added to nothing though, and the general drove her knee into Winter's chest, dropping her to her knees. Winter crawled along the ground, grabbing her weapon, but being unable to lift it when Esdeath stomped on her hand. "I'm not one for irony, but maybe ''you ''should surren--" The taunt was cut short as Winter pressed on the handle of her weapon, releasing another sword from within. The new weapon shot up, catching Esdeath's attention and allowing Winter to sweep her legs and claim both her blades. She then smashed them at Esdeath, who blocked them with an ice wall. "I must admit: for a general, your form is way off." Winter said smugly, smiling down on her foe. Esdeath scoffed, picking herself up. "You're going to talk down to me? You are the one relying on beasts and cheap summons to win. Show me your real skill!" Esdeath then broke off the blade lock, kicking Winter in the stomach. She then slashed at her chest, chipping away at the aura that Winter had been relying on to defend her. Aura crackled as Esdeath grinned smugly. Winter was on the offensive now, overhead cleaves and cross cuts thrown Esdeath's way as the general summoned a pillar of ice to block. Esdeath then forearmed Winter in the nose, stunning her. As Esdeath leaped with a slash, Winter kicked her in the chest, knocking her a good distance into a wall of ice she previously summoned. Winter neared, but was swarmed by shards of ice, suppressing her run. Esdeath then slowly advanced, keeping the pressure on Winter. The general summoned another pillar of ice, preparing to spear Winter with it. As she threw it, Winter summoned a gravity glyph behind Esdeath. The general was yanked back into the wall with devastating force, but then her own pillar filled her vision, also caught in the gravitational field of the glyph. "NO!" Esdeath shouted in realisation... Too late... Esdeath's body twitched a little before stopping entirely. Blood trickled from behind the pillar where Esdeath's lifeless carcass remained. Winter collapsed to her knees, wounded by the fierce battle. She then looked overhead as Ironwood's ship arrived on the scene: the day was won. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Winter!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Anime/Manga' themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Ice themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Summoner Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights